dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Souzousha
Welcome! Congratulations on starting D.Grayman Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Reply Thanks for your reply! I will be honoured if I can help as much as I can. I loved the idea of the wiki and will try to add something on my own (my characters,OCs). I think I need to scan my character Beryl and color it on Photoshop firstly. If I can make, I'll add it to the wiki page. However I still need help about editing and making the wikia pages. I think that I can use some help ^^; If you have any suggestion about the wiki pages and have an idea,I can do what it needs. Thank you for your assistance, Regards Xberilx reply Yea,I hadn't enough free time to write down but finally I did! :D After I read your OCs bios,I decided to start it so here it is :3 Reply I am still learning. Just clicking onto stuff and it appears xD Anyway,well...I don't use FF net but I'm on deviantart. Also,I didn't creat any fanfic too.Although,I want to make a comic. Help with wikia It seems you are new to wikia, don't worry, I am an experienced wikia user, I can give you some tips. First off, you can create stories by just going on Add Page, and then name it whatever you want. Then you can say what is your story about, who are your main characters, etc. If you need an example, look at this! Journey of a Heir Fairy Tail fanon storyline. Oh, and just to tell you, I am an avid editor on Fairy Tail Fanon, you should get involved too, and do you mind if I create rules for this place, it's good to have rules, just to keep order.User:Ash9876, talk to me on my talk page Hey! Hello, I'm RenyaWhite. If you need some help with this fixing or populating this wiki, then I would be happy to help you. Just tell me. :) RenyaWhite (talk) 09:54, March 10, 2013 (UTC) R.W